Chipette's Classified: Bodacious Brunette
by TyRocks15
Summary: 1st story in my saga of one-shots about the secrets of the chipettes! Jeanette: sweet, innocent, and the good old plain Jane? WRONG! What happens when Simon figures out that Jeanette has a tattoo?


**Please Enjoy the 1****st**** story in my series! And be on the look out for the next one!**

Jeanette flipped through her closet looking for something to wear on her date. Simon was taking her to the boardwalk. The couple had been dating since they were only 12 and now that they were 18 they relationship and love for each other grew.

"Blue plaid…or purple polka-dots…" She mumbled to herself looking at the two dresses. Jeanette stood in only in her towel with her wet long brown and purple hair. She twirled the single streak of purple hair around her finger. It was a dare from Brittany when they turned 16. She liked. It added something special, different to her. She picked the purple dress and began walking over to her bed.

"Can I come in?" She heard a male voice coming from the other side of the door. Simon.

"Come in Simon!" She happily called to him. She darted for the door as Simon flung it open. They met in the middle as he spun her around and kissed her lips.

When he put her down he noticed something he had never seen before. Right above Jeanette's left breast were the words _bodacious brunette _spelled out in cursive. Simon was shocked. His sweet Jeanette with a tattoo? Especially in _that _place. Jeanette never wore anything that low cut so he never saw it before. And probably he would not see it again for a while.

He had to see it again.

Jeanette looked down and saw that Simon was staring. She pulled up the towel and blushed.

"You almost ready? It takes 30 minutes to get to the boardwalk." Simon said stumbling over his words. Jeanette walked over to her bed and began taking her dress off the hanger.

"Yeah I'll be down in a second." Jeanette said sweetly not looking up from the bed and her dress.

She was about to take off the towel when she realized that Simon was still standing by the door waiting for her. Not only that he was staring at her as if he was waiting her to take the towel off. Jeanette turned around.

"Ugh Simon?" She asked.

He snapped out of his daze. "Yes?"

"A little privacy please?" She insinuated pointing towards the door.

"Oh right sorry." He said clearly embarrassed. He walked out of the room leaving Jeanette to change. He walked down the stairs to find Brittany sitting on the couch with Eleanor watching a movie. Eleanor smiled when she saw him approach the back of the couch.

"Hey where's Jeanette?" Eleanor asked.

"She's still changing. But…can I ask you guys something?" Simon asked.

"Yeah sure." Brittany said putting the T.V on mute. She began taking a big gulp of her Red Bull.

"Did you know that Jeanette had a tattoo above her left breast?" Simon asked. Brittany's eye's bulged out right before she did a huge spit take all over the coffee table.

"Jeanette has a what, where!" She exclaimed wiping her mouth.

"Yeah I saw it when she was in there cause she had a towel rapped around herself. You're telling me that you didn't know about this?" Simon asked.

"We had no idea! Wow I can't believe that she got a tattoo. What does it say?" Eleanor asked.

"Bodacious Brunette in cursive." Simon clarified.

"Hmm…Hey do you think that-" Eleanor began but Jeanette began walking down the stairs. They all hushed.

"Simon? Are you ready to go?" Jeanette called from the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a purple polka dot sundress that had purple silk straps. Her hair was in its usual bun with the purple streak behind her ear and on her feet were black converse sneakers..

"Yeah I'm ready." Simon took her hand and led her out the door and into his car. Jeanette slid in the passenger seat. Simon slid across from her and was bout to put the key in when her turned to look at her. He leaned over and grabbed her cheek and pulled her closer.

"Simon what-" Before Jeanette could finish her sentence she had her lips on his. Simon just had to see the tattoo. They got deeper into it when Jeanette pulled back.

"We have to go. Mrs. Miller wants me home by 12." Simon looked at her than put the car in drive without another word as they continued down the road.

"If you want to kiss me so bad wait to we get to the beach." She pinched his cheeks and Simon smiled playfully swatting her hand away. He always told her that he hated that for it made him feel like a baby but he secretly loved it.

On the way there they made small conversation. Every now and then Simon would look at her out of the corner of his eye. She was constantly readjusting her straps on her dress.

When they got to the board walk they walked around laughing and holding hands. Simon won her a giant pink stuffed bunny at one of the dart games. They were holding hands walking down the board walk talking, Jeanette holding the pink bunny in one hand talking.

"This place is so much fun! I love coming here." Jeanette gushed squeezing Simon's hand and the bunny.

"Yeah me too…" Simon said his voice trailing off he looked around. "Hey do want to get some food and go set up on the beach?"

"Sure I'm starving."

The two of them bought a whole pizza pie, two sodas and two candy apples. Once they had everything the walked _way_ down to the other end of the beach. This part was empty because it was so car away from the excitement. They were just about the only one's there.

Simon and Jeanette set up a blanket under a dock. Jeanette flipped open the pizza box in front of her and Simon who both sat cross legged looking at the ocean from under the dock.

"Look at that beautiful view!" Jeanette exclaimed leaning on Simon's shoulder. The pizza box was now and empty and so were the soda cans.

"It's almost ad beautiful as you." Simon whispered in Jeanette's ear. He began kissing her neck making his way up to her cheek and than her lips. She began kissing back as they put their hands around each other. Jeanette fell forward so that she was on top of him.

She went for his belt as he pulled on one of the straps of her dress. He opened his eyes and looked up and saw that he could see the tattoo.

"Bodacious." He mumbled through her lips as he went for the zipper on her dress.

* * *

Simon and Jeanette had just rolled up to the Miller's house. Each of their clothing askew. Jeanette had tried her best to look as is she had not just been rolling around in the sand with her boyfriend but she still looked a little less neat than when she left.

Jeanette kissed Simon's cheek and began getting out of the car. She than stopped right before she opened the door.

"Hey Simon can I ask you something?" She said settling back into the car.

"Sure."

"Before we…you know…what was it that you said?" She asked.

"Bodacious." He said grinning.

"Why would you say-" Jeanette than realized what was happening. "You saw my tattoo!" She exclaimed.

"Okay maybe I did but if you don't mind me asking why did you get it?" Simon asked.

"Because I felt like I had never done anything crazy or wild in my life. So, on the night of our 18 birthday I went out and got it done."

"But you never seamed like you cared about living life to it's fullest." Simon said. "Why did you suddenly care about it?"

Jeanette took in a huff of air. "Because of you! Think about it. We're both going off to Harvard in September. That's 2 months away. I know we'll be in the same school but I feel as if that we'll still be seperated. You know how many relationships go down the toilet becasue of collage? And it's usually because of people drifting away from each other. I was afraid that you'll meet someone new and forget about me. So I had to make sure that you would remeber me. So I got this tattoo to show you that I really care and I was going to wait until we were about to go away to school to show you." Jeanette explained.

"Really? You love me that much that you'll get a tattoo to show how your different from the rest?" Simon asked flattered.

"Yeah, the truth is...I've always wanted to be bodacious and spontanious. That's the main reason why I have this purple streak in my hair, tattoo, did it with you on the beach and soon to be belly ring."

"Belly ring?" Simon asked. "Please tell me your not going to become a tattoo addict and pierce your toung and lip and such?"

"No absoloutly not. Trust me the belly ring is the last thing physictly i'm going to change. But I'm going to start being more confident and less afraid of what others think and doing things that are fun and maybe a little risky but within reason." Jeanette reasured.

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"Like kissing you on the lips when I know that Mrs. Miller is wathcing from the window."

Simon was just about to lean in to kiss her when she glanced at the clock in the car.

"I better get going it's 12:13!" She pecked him quickly and fixed herself a little more when she stepped out of the car.

"By Simon!" She called back.

"By bodacious."

**Okay the next one shot in this series will be about Theodore and Eleanor!**

**Review! **


End file.
